


The Wolves Roam Free

by Salty_Dulty_Luca



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Chaos, Alpha Genesis, Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Vincent, Betas can get pregnant but its not common, Chaos and Vincent try to fuck, Chaos is violent and hot in bed, Cloud bcomes a cum whore but thats only during sex, Ill add more tags as I go along, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Kill Me, human cloud, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Dulty_Luca/pseuds/Salty_Dulty_Luca
Summary: WARNING: If you're like under the age of 13 or 14 you may not want to read this but if you do i not judging just saying that its gonna have like some good/bad smut.Since this is my first work its probably gonna suck ass but might as well give it a shot.Sephiroth waits for the perfect moment to grab a certain chocobo.Vincent gets physically and mentally fucked by Chaos.Zack, Angeal, and Genesis just want to cuddle with Cloud but end up making him apart of their group.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actaully im going to try to write this instead playing video games and wondering why i was conceived.

Chapter I.

Cloud wandered through the Nibelheim forests to avoid confrontation with the other kids in town, his mother would scold him but it was better then being locked in the ShinRa manor overnight again.

He already experienced that once and did not want it to happen again. Having the cold seep straight through his skin to his bones was not fun in the slightest.

He warily looked around him in slight fear that a Nibel wolf would get him, all the warnings his mother gave him rushed in the forefront of his mind.

_'Cloud, you shouldn't go off wandering more wovles have been sighted and even the Lockhearts are keeping villagers inside as much as possible.'_

He really should have at least brought a hunting knife with him.

He looked up and saw the sun setting realizing he stayed out longer then what he had wanted. The looming shadow of ShinRa manor was a sign he was close to home, but didn't want to risk it.

He went in.

Cloud opened the door to the manor has he heard a twig snap, he turned his head and looked around seeing nothing he walked inside and closed the door.

The manor seemed even bigger on the inside.

Walking across the entry way to the staircase, caused creaks and moans signaling no one has been in the manor for a long time. Cloud walked up the staircase to find two ways, one to the left had multiple doors all closed while to the right of him had a couple of doors and another turn.

Cloud walked to the right and opened one of the doors to find a small library. He walked around the desk that was placed near the center of the room to a bookshelf with one of the sticking a little out.

Cloud tugged on the book only to find one of the bookshelves opened to reveal a hidden staircase.

Like in many cases the staircase was pitchblack, and like in most cases Cloud went down them.

The stairs were rusted and had holes in them. Cloud went down them cautiously, a breeze drifted passed him.

Soon after he reached the basement which looked like a small cave, there were several areas he did not want to know about.

Cloud saw a hallway which had two doors. One at the end and one off to the side, he entered the one off to the side which held at least five coffins with one in the center.

He paused when he heard a small groan, the center coffins lid slowly pushed to the side as a golden claw gripped the edge of the lid and pushed it until it clattered on the floor.

A very pale man with ink black silky hair and ruby red eyes sat up. Cloud backed up as the man gripped the edge of the coffin and stood up.

Cloud backed up into the door as the man walked towards him, trapping him.

The man shoved his head between the junction of his neck and shoulder the inhaled deeply. Then he finally spoke while pulling his head back, "You're not the one I'm looking for."

Cloud started at his feet then looked at the man, his eyes had turned yellow and he looked saddened at what he said.

"W-who are you?" Cloud managed to stutter out.

The man tipped his head back, "My hosts name is Vincent Valentine, I am Chaos."

Cloud watched as 'Vincent' stepped back, he side stepped to get out of of the way of the door.

He stared as the man stepped out of the room and wondered if the interaction was real.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud pushed past ShinRa manors doors again and looked up to see the moon high in the sky.

He started walking towards his home only to hear a twig snap and whipped his head in that direction.

Seeing nothing he let out a sigh of relief and turned his head back only to see another man with long sliver hair, glowing green cat-like eyes and had only pants on.

Cloud gasped in surprise as the man wrapped him in arms and shoved his head in his neck, inhaled deeply then left out a groan.

Sliver hair, as Cloud dubbed him shoved his head back into Cloud's neck. He licked and kissed a spot before biting down.

Cloud let out a small cry of pain and squirmed as Sliver hair pulled back and started licking the wound growling as they started to sit down.

Cloud was forced into Sliver hairs lap with his legs spread and pants slowly working their way off his hips and thighs.

Sliver hair groaned again as Cloud let out a small squeak as he put a finger to his hole.

Cloud tried to squirm away from both the intruding finger and Sliver hair, Sliver hair growled and removed the finger.

Sliver hair stood up suddenly letting Cloud fall back, he then ran in the direction of the forest.

Cloud pulled his pants back on and glanced at the direction Sliver hair growled at to see Tifa.

"Cloud! What're you doing out this late? Your Moms worried sick!" She said when she spotted him. "I was doing something and lost track of time, sorry." Cloud said back, they walked side by side as a certain sliverette glared at the two then let out a loud and low growl.


	2. A tale from Nibelheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth takes Cloud away, but before that Tifa and Cloud talk.
> 
> Vincent and Chaos also talk but Chaos is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like two months, I'm sorry.

Chapter II.  
  
Vincent perched on a cliff while listening to his demons bickering and growling, the only one that was unusually quiet was Chaos.  
  
"What has you in a quiet mood?" Vincent asked the demon.  
  
_'That boys' scent is still on you, and I cannot get it off and it overpowers everything.'_  Chaos growled out, the other demons fell slient.  
  
Vincent pulled the top of his cloak to his nose, "I suppose so."  
  
 Vincent realized that Chaos wanted for him to sleep to get the boys' scent off.  
  
_'No supposing, it is! Now sleep so that I can prove who owns you!'_  Chaos growled again.  
  
Vincent glanced up.  
  
"There's no time to sleep, and you already know I belong to you." Chaos growled louder this time and Vincent shuddered.  
  
_'You'll be punished for that remark'_  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cloud! Someones at the door be a dear and get it for me!" Cloud's mother called up to him.  
  
 "I'll be down in a sec!" Cloud called back.  
  
He got off the floor and walked down the stairs past the kitchen and to the front door, he opened it and saw Tifa.  
  
 "Cloud can you come with me for a couple of minutes?" Tifa said quietly.  
  
 Cloud nodded his head and followed Tifa out closing the door behind him.  
  
They went to the far outskirts of town before they talk.  
  
"Cloud, before you saw me last night were you with someone?" Tifa asked, _'she must know what happened, tell her she must know you belong to him'_ a voice whispered.  
  
"Did you see someone?" Cloud responded, _'Yes he owns us, he will protect us along with the others.'_ The voice whispered again.  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud confused as to why he would ask if she saw anyone when he was right there.  
  
"I believe I saw someone with sliver hair, but it was hard to tell since it was dark and the moon can make things look different."  
  
Cloud was surprised,  _'she saw him, she must pay'_.  
  
"I didnt see anyone with sliver hair, your eyes must have been playing tricks on you."  
  
Tifa stared at Cloud then shook her head, "Your right, I just wanted to make sure after all they say the Wolf of Midgar is in Nibelheim."  
  
Tifa walked away just as quickly has she had gotten there and was soon enough gone from both sight and earshot.  
  
"She finally left Little Chocobo, what do you say about coming home and meeting your mates and Alphas?" A voice rumbled from behind Cloud.  
  
He whipped around and saw Sliver hair.  
  
"What do you want from me, I have nothing that could benefit you?! I'm just a kid in village trying to survive without starving during the winter!" Cloud shouted.  
  
Sliver hair stared at Cloud then smiled softly, "It seems my Chocobo is cranky, perhaps he would like to come home with his Alpha mate?"  
  
Cloud jumped back then started running towards the town and his house, he could hear Sliver hair laughing then fast footsteps behind him.  
  
He was then scooped up into strong arms, Sliver hair looked at him then licked his cheek, "You are adorable when you try to run away but dont try it again, none of us will be too happy and with a rut coming up nobody wants to be without a submissive human or an Omega." He then nuzzled Cloud and started walking deeper into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I promise not to take so long next time! 

**Author's Note:**

> It deleted itself so I'm pretty sure I ended up making it longer but I'm kinda happy it deleted itself because I didn't like the ending before and now I do.


End file.
